


No use crying over spilled... ketchup?

by KafkaTamura



Series: My own AU (sort of) [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Food Sex, Licking, Like, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safewords, Sibling Incest, Smut, a lot of licking, some reference to BDSM but not yet, they won't use it but it's discussed, yep you guessed it we're using ketchup here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KafkaTamura/pseuds/KafkaTamura
Summary: It's no secret Sans loves ketchup. It really was only a matter of time before they used it in the bedroom.It's consensual food sexy times!This fic is part of a series, but can be read as a stand alone.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Series: My own AU (sort of) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914874
Kudos: 17





	No use crying over spilled... ketchup?

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, here it is. First fic in this continuity from Sans’s POV.
> 
> Like the previous one, this is pure smut. It’s consensual, although there are some questions along the way. Let’s just say they delve into something they weren’t exactly ready for, but all ends well.
> 
> So, ketchup! Yeah, that was the main subject. I had to use a bone diagram to write this fic, to make sure I used the right terms, but I tried not to use too many scientific words. This is still smut after all.
> 
> I seem to be stuck in an endless cycle where I only end up being more inspired after finishing a fic, so stay tuned! I will probably post more smut, because what even is my life right now!
> 
> Have a good read!

Sans knew Papyrus inside out, literally and figuratively, but his brother still surprised him from time to time. With his unique way of thinking, Papyrus was, even to those who knew him best, unpredictable.

Sans adored all of Papyrus, but the way he _always_ beat all expectations was what he admired the most. To someone who used to live in an endless cycle of watching everyone he loved die, Papyrus’s good-hearted impulsiveness and whimsiness was the best way to get him out of a funk.

Sans used to hate surprises – he could get used to anything, even the worst, as long as it didn’t change –, but Papyrus always caught him off guard with the best words, the best gift or the best gesture. There never was anything bad coming from Papyrus, _ever_ , because Papyrus was _good_ , through and through.

Even when he had bad surprises, he managed to make Sans feel good about them.

Papyrus was good at giving gifts at the most random times. He always had something ready for birthdays and Gyftmast of course, but he loved buying or making various things throughout the year. He still wasn’t very good at finding things people actually liked, even if he managed to hit the jackpot from time to time, but you couldn’t fault him his enthusiasm at least. 

Sans most of the time didn’t care about the gift itself, but he adored how it made Papyrus happy. He became more excited than if he was on the receiving end, which always made Sans’s chest feel tight and warm. 

So when Sans got home that day and Papyrus ran to the door to meet him, Sans was pretty sure his brother was about to give him something. They had a whole ritual by now: Papyrus would intercept his brother in the entrance and insist on giving him his gift right there. Sans of course always indulged him.

Sans had barely removed his shoes that Papyrus, predictably, told him, “SANS! I HAVE A GIFT FOR YOU!”

Smiling, Sans looked up to Papyrus hiding something behind him. Usually, he would proudly show off the wrapping right away, since it was part of the whole experience. But that wasn’t the only surprising thing. Although he looked as excited as usual, he was also blushing.

Now Papyrus wasn’t a shy monster by any means, and he also knew pretty much nothing about shame. The one thing that managed to make him blush was, _well_. Anything romantic or sexual.

Which is why Sans was surprised right now. Papyrus never before blushed while giving him a gift. This was therefore probably a romantic gesture, instead of the usual gifts for his friends.

Sans swallowed, a little apprehensive. Still, he kept on smiling and answered, “sure bro, what is it?”

Looking to the side shyly, Papyrus finally brought the gift in front of him. Sans was so distracted by the adorable, _adorable_ fidgeting and blushing from his brother that it took him a while to tear his eyes away from him.

When they finally landed on the gift, he was even more puzzled. In his brother’s gloved hands lay a bottle of ketchup, with an orange bow on it. 

It was no secret Sans adored ketchup, but for Papyrus to give him a bottle made no sense. First of all, since Sans was always drinking the stuff, their fridge was perpetually stocked. Also, while Papyrus tolerated his addiction, he was never one to encourage it.

Looking at the brand, it was pretty obvious Papyrus had taken a bottle from the fridge and put a bow on it. The color didn’t even fit the packaging! Papyrus usually took time and care to make sure it at least had a color scheme. But Papyrus never used orange bows, so the color surely was deliberate.

Sans finally took the bottle in his hands. Papyrus, still avoiding eye contact, told him, “I KNOW IT WAS A WHILE AGO, B-BUT YOU ASKED FOR IT AND N-NOW I’M READY!”

What was he talking about? Sans looked between the bottle and his brother for a while, wondering how to answer. Papyrus only got this fidgety when they were talking about sex…

_Oh._

It finally clicked! Of course! Sans remembered the conversation now. A while back, after the first time they had tried somnophilia – good times, Sans remember fondly –, he had mentioned wanting to try food and Papyrus had given him the idea of using ketchup. 

Sans had chalked it up to a joke. After all, Papyrus didn’t like ketchup, and he was a bit of a fussy eater, always berating his brother for making a mess. Sans was so sure Papyrus would be disgusted with the idea.

But now, not only was he apparently okay with it, he actually went ahead and suggested it himself.

“oh papyrus” Sans said with a smile, finally meeting his brother’s eyes. “are you sure? yknow i was mostly joking right?”

“OF COURSE I KNOW SANS, I CAN ALWAYS TELL WHEN YOU’RE JOKING, BUT I, EUM, COULDN’T STOP THINKING ABOUT IT AFTER THAT. I MEAN, I WANT TO DO THINGS YOU LIKE TOO, AND YOU’RE RARELY THIS FORTHCOMING WITH THINGS YOU LIKE…”

Oh dear. Sans ended up blushing too. Papyrus wasn’t wrong, he was pretty lousy at saying what he wanted. He was always happy going along with whatever Papyrus did. Sure, he was trying to be more honest now that they were having sex, but it still wasn’t easy asking for something when he’d spent so long staying quiet and bearing it.

“SO FOR TONIGHT, WE WILL DO SOMETHING YOU LIKE! NYEH HEH HEH!”

Having said his piece, Papyrus seemed to have gained his confidence back. 

Sans, on the other hand, felt himself blushing even more. Now he understood why the bow was orange: it was the same as Papyrus’s magic. That was _incredibly_ suggestive. He was pretty much offering himself to his brother in a way he had never done before.

“ok paps, let’s do it”

Papyrus clapped – how adorable was that? – and started towards their bedroom. Sans followed, keeping his eyes on the bottle with wonder. Were they really about to do this?

Papyrus opened the door and gestured to the bed. The blanket had been taken off, neatly folded on the nearby desk. A huge piece of fabric covered the mattress to protect it from any mess. On the nightstand, there was a small bucket filled with water and washcloths. There even was something that looked like a bath mat at the foot of the bed. Just how long had Papyrus been planning this? 

That was such a Papyrus thing to do that Sans burst out laughing. Of course his brother wouldn’t want to dirty the bed, but how messy did he think it would get? Sans would have put a towel on top of it and called it a day.

“SANS! WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!?!”

Sans calmed down and put a hand on Papyrus’s arm. “sorry bro, m’not laughing at you, s’just cute how you prepared everything.”

“WELL OF COURSE SANS, I KNOW HOW YOU EAT, YOU ALWAYS GET SO MESSY!”

Sans did eat messily, true, but there were also a couple of examples when he’d really made a mess when they had sex too. Fortunately, contrary to food, all their fluids disappeared along with their magic.

Otherwise, Papyrus would have been using this set up for a while now.

Instead of continuing the banter, Sans looked up to his brother with a smile and told him, because he could, “i love you paps”

Papyrus deflated just as easily, his expression smoothing to something tender, “I LOVE YOU TOO SANS!”

They gazed into each other’s eyes for a couple of seconds before Sans broke eye contact, “well, let’s get started then!”

“OH, BUT FIRST! LET’S UNDRESS!”

Of course! Sans, chuckling, removed his jacket, his t-shirt, his socks, finishing up with his shorts and underwear. He threw all of it in a corner and looked back to his brother, only to find him folding his t-shirt. He still had his shorts on.

Sans stared at him stripping. It was hot, but it was also endearing how Papyrus took care to put everything neatly. At least he had stopped wearing his battle body since they came to the surface. That thing would have been a pain to remove each time.

When he was finally naked, Papyrus looked to him with expectation. To make sure he wouldn’t see the mess of clothes, at least not right away, Sans picked up the bottle he had put on the bed to get this show on the road.

Blushing, Papyrus sat down and asked, “SO, HOW ARE WE DOING THIS?”

Sans, still standing, instructed his brother, “lay on the bed sweetheart, let me take care of ya”

Papyrus nodded and did as he was told. The first few times they had sex, Sans remembered how obedient and studious he’d been. He had deferred to Sans, even if he had no more real experience than him – just a lot of imagination and pent up desires. To be fair, compared to his abysmal knowledge, Sans was a real expert.

It didn’t take long for him to take the lead, though, and now, when there were orders, Sans usually was on the receiving end. To have the lead like that again was a bit thrilling, but also somewhat stressful.

Sans climbed on the bed beside his brother. He finally unsealed the ketchup bottle and removed the bow, putting it on the night stand. 

This situation was a little weird. There wasn’t usually this much preparation. Most of the times, they started kissing and everything naturally evolved from there, but they hadn’t even done that yet! 

Papyrus seemed a bit nervous, but not overly so. Any more than that and Sans would have put a stop to it, but they were still fine. It was normal to be nervous when trying something new.

Sans decided to stop stalling and finally straddled Papyrus, making sure not to touch him more than necessary. Papyrus immediately sought out his eyes. Meeting his gaze, Sans asked him, “remember your safeword bro?”

“OF COURSE! IT’S SOCKS.”

If something could lighten the mood between them, that word would do it. Sans had chosen ‘spaghetti’, because he loved to mess with his brother.

They had decided, on a common accord, than if things really got out of hands, for whatever reason, and they wanted to stop everything right this second, they would say ‘reset’. Because they would never, ever use that word in this context, and there was no way any sex was happening after it.

If ‘reset’ was equivalent to a red stop sign, their individual safewords were like yellow light. Meaning pause, assert the situation, and decide from then on if you can continue or not.

Sans was glad they had decided on safewords early on, because, while it was difficult for him to say stop, he really had no qualms saying ‘spaghetti’ if he needed to. He had actually used it a couple times already – he got overwhelmed sometimes. Although, never the ‘reset’ one. He would have to be in a pretty bad headspace to use that one.

Papyrus never used his yet, which was why Sans asked him from time to time if he remembered. He didn’t think Papyrus would forget, but saying it before may bring it to mind and make sure he would use it if he needed to.

He was glad neither of them had picked ketchup. It would have been awkward.

“alright, let’s do this.”

Sans opened the bottle and thought about where he wanted to begin. He finally settled on Papyrus’s right collarbone. From what humans had told him, they considered visible collarbones something sexy. Sans wasn’t sure if it applied to skeletons, but he did love his brother’s.

He let out a droplet on the white bone and admired the contrast for a second. Papyrus’s bones were so pristine, and pretty. A while back, putting anything red on it would have sent Sans in a panic attack, but he was glad to be past that. 

Now he loved when Papyrus’s bones got messy, especially because of him. He smeared the ketchup on the bone using his left thumb. Papyrus let out a low moan. He was probably getting touch starved by now, and every little touch felt like a lot. Oh, it would only get worst and worst.

Sans was about to manifest his tongue when he realized it was already hanging off his mouth. Ketchup did make him _thirsty_. He would have laughed at his joke if he wasn’t so occupied closing the bottle, for now, and putting it on the side. He needed his right hand to support him while he bent down.

He tentatively put his tongue on the bone, barely the tip. He then started little kitty licks, more for the look on his brother’s face than for his own enjoyment. For all he was doing this for him, Papyrus sure looked like he enjoyed it. Thank god.

Sans smiled in relief and decided to get serious now. He put the flat of his tongue on the bone and licked all the way.

It was maybe weird, but Sans had always noticed Papyrus tasted _something_. Not anything he could easily describe, but his bones weren’t tasteless, not even after a shower. It was sweet, although that may have been his own bias.

Ketchup mixed very well with Papyrus’s flavor, making for a very tasty meal. Fortunately, Sans was hungry. Hungry, thirsty and, of course, horny. What an amazing combination.

Sans chuckled after he swallowed down, chancing another gaze at his brother. Papyrus was looking at him, or more precisely at his mouth. Sans used this opportunity to wink and stick out his tongue once more.

Papyrus’s expression softened. Sans was in for the long haul, so he wanted to make sure Papyrus was fine and not getting too impatient.

“HOW IS IT BROTHER?”

“tastes good” Sans admitted easily. It was no surprise though. Sweet, sweet papyrus, of course ketchup would be a good fit on him. Something to spice him up a bit, but not too much. With a little bit of vinegar, just to give it a kick. 

Sans looked back at the collarbone. Although he had licked it clean, there was still some trace of ketchup and his own saliva. It would stay for as long as Sans had his tongue manifested. 

For good measure, Sans elected to do the same thing to the other collarbone. This time, instead of teasing, he went all in immediately. That had the benefit of making his brother moan louder. Oh, yes, they were definitely both getting off of this.

Now completely reassured, and more than happy to go on, Sans sat back to choose his next move. The most obvious way was down, but there were a couple stops to make on the way.

First things first, Sans picked Papyrus’s right hand. He cupped it with his left and used the right to pick back up the bottle. He put a liberal amount of ketchup on the palm and promptly put his mouth over it. He lapped the ketchup while locking eyes with his brother. 

Papyrus sighed, moaning once more while Sans licked up his fingers. When Sans took a step back to admire his work, he noticed he had spread the ketchup more than he had drunk it. He promptly corrected his mistake by licking in quick strides instead of long ones.

He put more attention on the phalanges, licking and sucking way more than necessary. By the time he was finished, he didn’t taste ketchup on his tongue anymore, but that was fine. Papyrus tasted good all of his own too.

He picked the wet hand and intertwined their fingers, squeezing for reassurance. Papyrus smiled at him as he did so. Without a word, and in barely a second, they had made sure they were fine.

Sans put the hand back down. It jerked once before resting, open and palm up, on the bed. Papyrus was probably a little bit grossed out by it and wanted to keep it far from his body. Not that it would help in the long run.

Sans chuckled and took the other hand. He grabbed it with his left hand, palm against palm. He dropped a soft kiss on the wrist, before putting ketchup on it. He licked more efficiently this time, closing his eyes to savor the taste more. He was glad the strong taste of ketchup didn’t drown out Papyrus’s own, but seemed instead to enhanced it. Like ketchup made fries even more tasty.

Papyrus would probably be offended to be compared to fries, but considering they were one of his favorites, it wasn’t an insult in the least. Still, Sans would probably never tell him, just in case.

He put a bit more ketchup on the wrist and started licking the other way, up Papyrus’s arm. He stopped at the elbow to restock, but kept his hand in his, using it to guide his arm in the right position.

Sans finally came to a halt at Papyrus’s shoulder. He was looking the other way now, in a clear invitation for Sans to go up to his neck.

He had already licked his clavicle, so he bypassed it and instead made for the neck right away. Dropping a bit of ketchup, he licked his way up to the mandible. He licked along it, making sure to avoid the teeth. Not that he didn’t want to kiss Papyrus, because _of course_ he wanted to, but he also wanted to tease him and, well. If he was honest, he wanted to keep the taste of ketchup and bones on his tongue for now.

Papyrus’s tongue tasted less sweet and more tangy, maybe even a little bit sour. It was amazing, of course, but Sans wanted to keep it for later. It was still the appetizers, that would be the main course. As for the desert, well, it would be way south.

He licked his way down on the other side of his neck, and finally took a step back to breath. That’s when he noticed he still had Papyrus’s hand in his. It was shaking, a smoothest version of his rattling. Sans looked Papyrus in the eyes to make sure he was okay, but they were fine. Everything was good.

Sans carefully let the hand go on the side, taking a brief break. He wasn’t accustomed to being on top, he was expanding way more energy that usual. Not to mention that, usually, by now, Papyrus was already fucking him into the mattress. 

It was clear they were both in the mood, but their magic stayed concealed. Papyrus’s tongue wasn’t even out yet. That was okay, they had the time, since they were both off work the next day. Papyrus had planned for that with his gift.

“BROTHER? GET BACK TO IT PLEASE?”

At least he was still polite, but he was getting impatient, huh. Bypassing the other arm, Sans decided to become serious. He picked up once more the bottle and dropped a good amount on Papyrus’s sternum. This time, Papyrus shivered a bit. Sans looked up for reassurances, but his brother told him, “IT’S STILL A LITTLE COLD.”

Papyrus had grabbed the bottle out of the fridge after all. Sans kept it in his hand to warm it up as much as he could, while he used the other to support his weight. He then bent down and smeared the ketchup with his tongue. There was so much, some of it fell on the side and on Papyrus’s backbone.

With a new priority now, Sans let go of the bottle and, still licking, played with the ketchup inside Papyrus’s ribcage. It would be too awkward to lick it up, so instead he spread it on the bones. 

Papyrus would take a shower after that for sure anyway, so Sans might as well have his fun. After all, Papyrus always berated him if he played with his food, but now he was happy to let him be. 

Sans poured even more ketchup all over Papyrus’s ribcage. He tried to write out his name, but abandoned when he realized he didn’t have space left for the last ‘s’. He stared for a couple of seconds, admiring his work, before getting back to it once again.

Papyrus was moaning even more than before now. To be fair, this was a sensitive place for him. It wasn’t the first time Sans had licked him there, though previously there was no ketchup involved, and that always got Papyrus going. 

He wanted to take his time, but it ended so quickly. The only ketchup now left was unreachable, unless Sans put his head inside and that was a little too weird. Not to mention, even if it fit, he wouldn’t have space to maneuver.

He still poured ketchup on his spine, where it was easily accessible. Instead of licking down, which was a bit awkward from this angle, he started from the bottom and licked his way up.

Papyrus’s bones were very, very smooth, smoother than Sans’s, but since his spine was made out of vertebrae, there were bumps and cracks along it. Sans liked to feel its texture whenever he could. It was so different from the rest of his body, which made it very interesting.

He spared time and attention to lavish each vertebrae he could reach. 

After that, he sat back down again, took a deep breathe, and looked at the bottle. It was already halfway finished. There was always the option of going back to the kitchen to grab another one, but that would kill the mood a bit and drag it out too long. So he had to be careful with how much he used if he wanted it to last.

Sans sat down on the side, letting his knees have some rest as well as getting off Papyrus’s body. He took some time to make sure to recharge his energy before he moved down the bed.

“paps? open your legs for me?”

Papyrus hesitantly did as he was told. They were so very rarely in this position. It had happened before, of course, when Sans sucked him off, but overall it was pretty rare. And right now Sans was obviously in charge, which made it even weirder.

Sans had wondered more than once how it felt like to top. If Papyrus ever suggested they try, he would do it. Back before they had sex, one of his recurring fantasies was to hold Papyrus down and fuck him rough and quick. However, now that they were having sex regularly, Sans wasn’t so pent up anymore, and was honestly happy letting his brother do all the work. 

Now wasn’t the time for any of that though. If they ever switched, they would talk about it before, and anyway, Sans would only do it if Papyrus asked.

Sans took his place between Papyrus’s open legs. He still didn’t have any genitals ready yet, but Sans didn’t either. Sans was hoping for a happy ending to all of this, but if he was honest, it wasn’t even about that anymore. 

He picked back up the bottle of ketchup and, with his other hand, took Papyrus’s right tibia to make more space. Papyrus was blushing madly now, which was both endearing and alluring, but Sans concentrated on his task. 

This time, he stick out his tongue and put the ketchup directly on it instead. Some of it fell down on the bed, proving Papyrus’s preparations right, but most of it stayed were it should. 

Carefully, he bent down, making sure the ketchup didn’t fall, until he reached the bottom of the femur, near the pelvis. He started right there and licked a long stride up to Papyrus’s knee, and even beyond, until he reached the ankle.

He griped Papyrus’s foot instead and looked at the long strip of ketchup. He smiled at his handiwork before taking the same route in the opposite direction, stopping before he reached the pelvis. 

He then kitty licked on all the femur, making Papyrus reach out for his head. He usually did that when Sans was sucking him off, which meant he was really enjoying this. He wasn’t very vocal about it though, only letting out moans he couldn’t keep inside.

When Sans was done, he put the leg down and picked the other one, applying the same methodology to it. When he let that other leg fall down, Papyrus’s bones were rattling, loud enough to make some noise. 

Sans chuckled and climbed up Papyrus’s body, until they were face to face. “hey there handsome, still with me?”

“Y-YES BROTHER.” There was some hesitation, and Sans didn’t like it. 

“i wanna kiss you, that ok?” Papyrus nodded. Showing the bottle, he asked, “with or without?”

“… WITHOUT?”

Papyrus was very quiet, and that made Sans worry, so he didn’t insist and let the bottle fall down on the bed beside them. He cupped Papyrus’s face with one hand, the other supporting his weight, and bent down to finally, after all this time, kiss him.

Their tongues met very quickly and Papyrus was very, very enthusiast. Sans realized he had probably, all this time, kept himself from reaching to him in some way, and that had taken a toll on him. 

Papyrus was always touching and caressing him when they were making love. Even when they were only cuddling, Papyrus always had his hands on him one way or another. After all, he was very needy, especially with his brother. Not that Sans would ever complain.

While kissing him, Sans wondered if Papyrus should have used his safeword after all, and if he didn’t, was it because of him somehow?

“papyrus?” he stopped the kiss to ask, because he had to know. “you would use your safeword if it became too much right?”

Papyrus panted a bit, probably looking for his words. Sans understood why, that kiss had been something else. 

“OF COURSE I WOULD!”

“because, you look a bit out of it, and i just wanted to...”

“SANS,” his brother interrupted. “I’M OKAY. I DO FEEL A LITTLE BIT OUT OF IT, BUT IT ISN’T BAD. I, ACTUALLY, I THINK I LIKE IT.”

Huh. Perhaps Papyrus would be suited to be on the bottom after all, who knew! Well, Sans wouldn’t point it out for him, and let Papyrus think about it on his own instead. It would be best if it came from him anyway.

For now, he said, “there’s a bit left and there was something else i wanted to do, are you up for it?”

“YES, BUT CAN WE KISS A BIT MORE BEFORE?”

How could he ever say no to that?

While they kissed, Sans sank down on his brother, letting their body meet. It was less effort like this and he could tell Papyrus appreciated the contact.

Honestly, Sans was satisfied at this point, and he wouldn’t mind if Papyrus told him no after all. However, Papyrus was the one to stop the kiss and gesture him to go on, so Sans did as he was told.

He moved back down Papyrus’s body, finally coming face to face with his pelvis. He poured everything left in the bottle, which ended up being more than he thought.

He lapped the liquid greedily, making sure to give enough attention to his brother as well. He was barely halfway done when Papyrus’s cock appeared. Some ketchup ended up on it. Sans, completely forgetting everything else, moved to target it instead.

His tongue traveled the length before Sans swallowed it down and started sucking in earnest. He was done teasing now. He could barely taste the ketchup anyway, the taste of Papyrus’s magic drowning it out. He was starting to get tired too, and there was no way he stopped before making Papyrus come, so he had to make it count.

Papyrus pet his skull, which was the good sign Sans had been waiting for. He used every trick he knew to make Papyrus feel good. And, sure enough, Papyrus came without more than a moan, his grip tight on Sans.

Sans swallowed all the cum and promptly moved up again. When he was up to Papyrus’s face, he fell down beside him, closed his eyes and snuggled close.

They stayed silent for a while, until Papyrus asked, “SANS? DO YOU WANT ME TO–”

“nah im good” Sans interrupted. His magic hadn’t even manifested and, if he was honest, a nap looked good right about now.

“B-BUT, IT WAS A GIFT FOR YOU AND I WAS THE ONLY ONE TO–”

“dont worry paps,” Sans insisted once more. “that was amazing, the best gift ever, im plenty satisfied”

Before Papyrus could argue some more, Sans yawned loud and clear. Eyes closed, he told him, “imma take a nap now, that was a lot of effort”

“YOU’RE SUCH A LAZYBONES SANS!”

Sans would have quipped something back in answer, maybe a pun, but he fell asleep before he could.

When he woke up, he was still on the bed, but the protective cover had been taken off and there was a blanket on top of him. Papyrus was spooning him from behind. Sans supposed he had taken a shower and washed him off too before making the bed. 

It was dark, but Sans barely had to move for Papyrus to ask, “YOU’RE AWAKE SANS?”

“nope” Sans joked back.

“UGH, IF YOU ANSWERED THAT MEANS YOU’RE AWAKE! YOU SLEPT FOR ABOUT HALF AN HOUR. I CLEANED EVERYTHING, EVEN YOU.”

As expected. There were some things in which Papyrus was pretty predictable.

“SO? WAS IT A GOOD GIFT? DID YOU ENJOY IT?”

“i thought i already said that but yeah that was amazing”

Sans could feel him nodding.

“GOOD! THAT’S GOOD!”

After a silence during which Sans thought Papyrus would elaborate, he decided to ask, “eum, what about you?”

Sans felt a bit apprehensive now. Until now, everything they’d done had been good for both of them, but what if at some point he did something Papyrus didn’t like? That was why he preferred if he took the lead, at least this way they were sure everything they did was to his liking! Sans would love anything with his brother anyway!

He was brought out of the beginning of a panic attack when Papyrus said, “TO BE HONEST, I WASN’T SURE JUST HOW MUCH I WOULD LIKE IT. I WANTED TO DO THIS FOR YOU, BECAUSE YOU DO SO MUCH FOR ME, AND IT DIDN’T LOOK SO BAD, SO I THOUGHT, WHY NOT?”

Oh my god, that wasn’t a good beginning at all. Sans tried to wait until Papyrus was finished, but he couldn’t help the tension in his bones. 

“IT WAS A LITTLE WEIRD AT FIRST, I FELT STICKY AND GROSS, BUT WHEN I GOT USED TO IT, IT WASN’T BAD. UNTIL IT STARTED TO FEEL REALLY GOOD? THE WHOLE WORLD FADED AWAY, THE ONLY THING I COULD SEE OR FEEL WAS YOU, AND THAT WAS VERY AMAZING. EUM, I DON’T KNOW IF I WANT TO DO IT WITH KETCHUP AGAIN, BUT THAT FEELING, I WANT TO EXPERIENCE IT AGAIN! NOT, NOT RIGHT AWAY! MAYBE IN A BIT, BUT YES, I WANT TO DO SOMETHING SIMILAR!”

Ok, Sans really didn’t expect that. At least it wasn’t negative, thank god. But was it normal to feel that way? Sure, Sans felt something similar plenty of times, but it didn’t seem as intense as Papyrus felt.

“bro, i think, we should do some research before tryin’ somethin’ else. i just feel like maybe, we should know more, if we try anythin’ like that again.”

Papyrus looked puzzled, “WHAT DO YOU MEAN? WHAT KIND OF RESEARCH?”

Sans switched sides, trying to find Papyrus’s eyes. When they met, he went on, “this sounds like ya wanna try somethin’ a little bit more, intense? like, like, i dunno, handcuffs, blindfolds? and i’m not sayin’ i dont wanna, but just that, well, it’s better to be prepared for those things yknow?”

“OH,” Papyrus said pensively, marking a very obvious pause. “I DON’T THINK I MEANT TO SAY THAT, BUT… EUM, PREPARING EVERYTHING WAS VERY GOOD. I LIKED THAT. SO, EUH, RESEARCHING, IT MIGHT BE FUN! AND SANS, I WANT TO TRY ALL SORTS OF THINGS! NEW THINGS! EVERY THINGS!”

“wow paps, that’s good but, let’s talk everything through k?”

“ALWAYS BROTHER!!”

Welp, would they really delve into BDSM stuff? Sans wasn’t sure yet where Papyrus’s limit could be, since, up until now, everything worked, but, until they found it, he was glad to be along the ride.

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally made Papyrus reach subspace without even meaning to? I realized partway this was what was happening and I tried to read on it to make it somewhat realist, all things considered, but yeah. I don’t think it was completely, more like on the verge of it, but enough to make Sans worry a bit I guess.
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
